Leeche Returns
by thunder-phoenix
Summary: It's been ten years since Raenef IV left and everything's back to normal... until a person from the past comes back... and wants to marry Raenef! What will this do to the feelings Raenef V and Eclipse are developing for each other? Can Erutis help them?
1. The name of this feeling and guess who!

**Hey everyone! It's Thunder-Phoenix! Okay I realize this story is WAY too late but I've just been having a lot of stuff happen at once and I haven't had time to sort it all out! I have finally finished this story and I think I can write the next one soon! **

**So this is going to be new for me because it isn't a Cardcaptors Sakura story! This is from Demon Diary and it has the pairing Raenef V with Eclipse because I think that SOMETHING should have happened in the manga! T_T **

**I also have a request of all you Yaoi lovers! I'm thinking of entering one of my stories into a contest at an anime convention I'm attending and I wanted to ask you guys if you think I should and if so which story should I enter? Thanks for your help!**

**Well I hope you enjoy this and happy reading! ^_^**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Demon Diary or any of the characters... because Eclipse and Raenef the fifth would have been married a long time ago if I did!!! XP**

"**Blah"- talking**

'**Blah'- thoughts**

**Leeche returns**

**Chapter 1: The name of this feeling and guess who!**

Once again Raenef V found himself staring at his handsome mentor Eclipse for what seemed like the 100th time in a single hour. He quickly looked back down at the book of attributes he was currently reading, face bright red and head full of confusing thoughts

It had been about ten years since Raenef IV had taken over Raenef V's body and despite all the studying they had done during that time, Raenef was still having slight difficulties in becoming a proper Demon Lord. However, even Eclipse had said that Raenef had improved quite a lot since he first came here.

At the thought his mentor, Raenef looked up again and stared at the dark-haired demon, sighing slightly and feeling the beating of his heart quicken.

They were currently in the study of the large castle they called home since Eclipse found Raenef all those years ago. Raenef was currently doing (or supposed to be doing) the theory part of his lesson for the day. Eclipse had given him a book that explained, in agonizingly detailed paragraphs, all the attributes one can have, how they influenced a person, how one can use them beneficially (well beneficially in demon terms) and the different forms they could take. While Raenef read his book, Eclipse had been reading his own. The great demon had been quietly sitting in a large, old, comfy chair, book open in one hand with his eyes staring intensely at the pages ever since they started the lesson. Raenef had glimpsed at the cover a little while ago but all he could make out was that the book was old, had no title and looked extremely sinister, so he intelligently didn't ask about it. Occasionally, Eclipse would move his hand to turn the page or to move himself into a more comfortable position, but other than that he remained absolutely still and silent. Raenef joking called it Eclipse's "study-self."

Raenef, himself, was still his usual bubbly cheerful self as he was when he first started training. The only things that really changed about him was the fact that he was much taller, but a still good head shorter than his mentor. He was also much more skilled with magic and was able to perform much more difficult spells than he was before.

The biggest thing that changed, however, was his feeling for his mentor. Ten years ago he would get all flustered just by being close to him, but now those feelings have intensified to the point where Raenef could barely meet the demon's eyes sometimes. He would constantly think about the dark-haired demon and stare at him whenever he thought he wouldn't notice.

Despite feeling this way for so long, Raenef was still unable to put a name to the feeling and at times he would lie awake at night trying to figure out what compelled him to want to be beside his mentor every second of his life forever. These thoughts were running through Raenef's head at the moment as he stared at the demon.

Suddenly Eclipse closed his eyes and sighed then looked up at the demon lord. The second their gazes met, Raenef tried desperately to break the connection, embarrassed he had been caught staring. However, he couldn't move his eyes away as Eclipse said in his usual deep, patient voice, "Master Raenef, is there a question you have for me?"

Raenef finally snapped out of his fascination of Eclipse's garnet eyes long enough to look away. Surprised at the question and his own behaviour, he stared hard down at the book in his hand while stuttering out, "Why would you think that?" His face was a bright red color.

"Well," His mentor answered in his calm voice, "you have been staring at me for the past three hours now but have said nothing... may I ask why?"

Raenef blushed harder and lifted the book to cover his face, knowing how undemon-lord-like he was acting, "N-no reason... I'm just having s-some problems understanding s-some of the concepts..."

He was expecting Eclipse to criticize him for stuttering like an idiot but instead he heard the scrap of a chair as his mentor stood up. Before Raenef could lower his book to see what he was doing the demon was behind him, staring over his shoulder at the book in the demon lord's hands. Raenef froze, his body tingling as a result of the feeling of Eclipse's warm presence behind him; his heart started beating like mad as well.

Eclipse frowned, "Master Raenef is that really how far you have gotten? We have been working for a couple of hours now."

Raenef glanced at the page number in the bottom corner, '10', "um... w-well... you see... I..."

"Were you having that much trouble with the topic? Here, allow me to explain..." Eclipse proceeded to explain the differences between a dark being and a fire being, while Raenef just listened happily, enjoying the soothing voice of his mentor.

He had discovered a long time ago that if he listened carefully to what Eclipse was saying and tried his hardest to learn the concepts, the dark-haired demon would be much more pleased with him and Raenef really liked it when Eclipse was happy.

"-As symbolized here by these ruins" Eclipse was saying, he leaned forward to point out the diagram over Raenef's shoulder. The demon lord was overpowered by the demon's presence, his heart beating wildly in his chest and his cheeks turned an even brighter shade of red.

Eclipse saw him visibly tense and concerned, he asked, "Master Raenef, are you alright?"

Raenef was about to answer until Eclipse moved in closer to look into his face, at which point he became too nervous to speak let alone answer. After a short pause Eclipse spoke again, but his tone surprised Raenef; it was although he was speaking almost... lovingly to him, "Raenef..." he whispered and moved closer to the demon lord, placing a hand on the younger demon's shoulder.

At that moment, Raenef's nerves jumped to high alert and he leapt up from his chair suddenly, startling Eclipse.

"Master Raenef?" He asked in concern.

"S-sorry... t-too much studying... need f-fresh air..." Raenef then bolted from the room, not daring to look back to his mentor.

Once he was safely outside the room he closed the door and slumped against the cold stone wall. He reached up and touched his cheek; they were extremely hot under his fingers. He sighed, 'why was I so jumpy? But, oh, when he said my name... without any formalities... and when he touched my shoulder I....' he laid his free hand on the shoulder in question and recalled how Eclipse's hand felt, sending his heart pounding anew.

With a sigh he closed his eyes and slowly slid down the wall to the hard tiled floor. He put his head in one of his hands, the other one still resting on his shoulder.

He opened his eyes again, he whispered quietly to himself, "What is this feeling? ... What is it called?"

Meanwhile, back in the study, Eclipse allowed the blush that had been building for the past few hours to finally color his face. He too cradled his head in his hand and cursed himself, "Why do I insist on provoking such things like that on him?"

The entire time they had been studying, Eclipse had been unable to concentrate. Raenef's frequent staring kept him on edge and made his heart pound. Which was a wonder feeling but at the same time quite uncomfortable. The usually stoic demon had been forced to shift constantly in his seat to try to loosen the knots that were forming in his stomach as a result of being stared at by the one he loved.

Eclipse sighed heavily and sat down in the chair Raenef had been previously occupying. Eclipse vividly remembered when he realized he was in love with his lord. It was when Raenef had asked him if he would stay with him forever. The intense happiness he felt at such a simple request was astounding and in that moment he had realized that he had completely fallen for the boy.

The demon lifted his head and stared down at the book Raenef had been reading, still opened to page 10. Raenef had been doing really well with his studies for the past few years, he was improving everyday in fact, and Eclipse was thoroughly impressed, he had not expected such an improvement.

Though Raenef did seem to have trouble concentrating... but was it only when Eclipse was around? The young demon lord would randomly start staring at the demon when he should be reading, just as he did today. Eclipse could usually ignore it, all the while secretly loving his lord's eyes on him. Today, however, the stares seemed more intense and Eclipse couldn't stop his heart beat from quickening. He had stood up and offered his help when he could no longer stand it anymore. Eclipse had purposely stood behind him so he could stare at Raenef without him noticing as he explained.

However, when he leaned in to point out the diagram, he caught the scent of Raenef's hair and his head started to spin. When he noticed Raenef tense up, he had shook himself to get out of it. As he asked if his lord was okay another wave of Raenef's smell hit him and he could no longer hold back his love for the demon lord, which caused him to lean forward and call his name. By that time his heart had complete control over all of his actions and it was telling every cell in his body to kiss the blonde boy.

When Raenef jumped after he touched his shoulder it brought Eclipse harshly back to reality. Now all he could do was sit in the chair and stay mad at himself for pushing his feelings on his demon lord, what reason would he have to ever accept Eclipse's love, let alone return it?

Eclipse sighed again and put his head on the desk in front of him in exasperation. Why did he have to love Raenef so much that he couldn't stand it?

Suddenly the portal in the middle of the room that connected Raenef's castle to the rest of the world started glowing a brilliant blood red; Eclipse lifted his head and abruptly stood up, to present himself properly to whomever it was coming through. A demon messenger slowly started to materialize.

"Yes?" Eclipse tried at act the way a noble demon would, which proved difficult in his current state of confusion.

"I have a message for your lord" Eclipse looked at him curiously and nodded for him to proceed.

Raenef walked slowly across the grounds of the castle, he couldn't bring himself to go back into the study again after running out without any real explanation.

"What's wrong with me?!" he asked himself angrily and roughly messed up his hair in confusion.

"Everything" he heard a male voice answer him from behind.

Raenef turned around to look over at the large gate where the voice came from and a large smile instantly covered his features, "Erutis! Chris!" He called excitedly and ran to them giving them both hugs, "I haven't seen you for so long!"

The cleric and warrior had fallen in love and moved out of the castle a few years after Raenef was possessed. They decided to live in a village that was about a two days walk from the castle, got married there and built a house together. They both came to visit the two demons for a week or two but only once every year or so. Erutis had taken up the position of defender of the village and Chris became the new head Cleric; so they were both required to stay in the village for most of the year and had minimal time to visit. This made their visits that much more special to Raenef.

"Yeah we had a large hoard of demons from out of the country attack the village and it took a while for us to fend them all off" Erutis explained.

"I still think it wasn't a good decision to help them and you should have at least rested up a bit before coming here!" Chris pouted. They were both now into their late twenties, early thirties so it was always amusing to watch Chris be his usual pouty, whiny self.

"Are you sick?" Raenef asked, concerned.

"No, actually it's something exciting and I had to come and tell you myself" Erutis said with a wide grin.

"What is it?! What is it?!" Raenef jumped up and down.

"We... are going to have a baby!" Erutis said as Chris put his arm around her, proudly.

"OH! Wow! That's amazing! Congratulations, guys!" Raenef practically shouted out.

"Thank you, we are very excited" Chris was practically glowing with pride.

"Are you sure it was okay to come, though? You don't want to strain yourself, right?" Raenef said in concern.

Erutis playfully punched his arm, "You and Chris both! I'll be fine, I'm not as weak as you seem to think I am!"

Raenef rubbed his arm, "Okay, Okay, I know." He laughed.

"Well should we go see Eclipse and tell him the news as well?" Erutis offered innocently, all the while watching Raenef's reaction carefully.

The demon lord instantly reddened and looked away awkwardly, nervously playing with the hem of his shirt, "u-um, I-I... uh... s-sure..."

Erutis' smile instantly brightened and she giggled knowingly, while Chris just stared at her in confusion.

The warrior grabbed Raenef's arm and dragged him over to a different part of the garden, out of Chris' hearing range, shouting over her shoulder as she did so, "we will be right back!"

The Cleric stared after them, dumbfounded, and Raenef was just as confused so that all he could do was stutter out the beginnings of protests.

Once they were far enough away Erutis turned around and faced Raenef, "Okay spill, what's going on between you and Eclipse?"

Raenef didn't know what she was talking about, but for some reason what she said made him blush brightly and back away, "N-nothing! I-I... I don't know w-what you are talking a-about!"

The warrior just stared at him with a "I don't believe you at all" look on her face while advancing on him.

The demon lord looked away and sighed, deciding to tell her everything, "Everything is the way it usually is... b-but recently I-I... I've been..."

"You've been what?" Erutis pushed.

"I-I... I don't know what's g-going on with me... whenever I-I am around him... I feel like I-I can't breathe... m-my heart starts pounding s-so hard that it hurts... and my face f-feels hot... I j-just don't understand what's going on!" Raenef confessed, obviously extremely flustered.

Erutis jumped up and punched the air victoriously, "Yes! Development!" She cried out excitedly, "There may be hope for you yet, Eclipse!"

"Eh?!" Raenef said in confusion.

The warrior just grabbed his hands and, with sparkling eyes, said, "I think I know what the feeling is!"

Raenef's eyes widened in relief, "You do?" Erutis nodded, "Please tell me! What is it? I don't like being confused like this!" He said pleadingly.

"You are in love with Eclipse!" Erutis told him like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Raenef went redder than her had even gone, "W-what?! N-no! I-I... what?! He stuttered out, but as he thought about it he realized it was true.

"Oh come on! It's so obvious! You feel like you want to be around him every second of everyday, right?" Erutis questioned.

"Yeah" Raenef confessed, staring down at the ground.

"But whenever you're around him, you get all flustered and can't seem to think of a single logical thing to say, right?" Erutis continued.

"Y-yes" Raenef confirmed, getting even more embarrassed.

"And even if you do manage to grab a hold of a coherent thought, it usually only manages to come out in stutters and mumbles, right?"

"...Yes" he confessed quietly.

"All that plus what you just told me before, definitely concludes that you are in love with him!" Erutis finished.

The demon lord shifted his feet awkwardly, but as the warrior's words pierced through his uneasiness a bright smile began to slowly show itself on Raenef's face, "I... I am in love with Eclipse... Oh god! H-how...? Oh wow... I... I'm so happy...! This is great! I don't know what to do!" He lifted his gaze up to Erutis, his eyes sparkling. He felt like jumping for joy.

Erutis smiled at him, "I'm so happy for you! Now you and Eclipse can be like Chris and I!" She clapped her hands excitedly.

Raenef began to think about what it would be like if he were together with his mentor as lovers, getting happier and happier by the second. Suddenly another thought came upon him that immediately changed his joy to sadness and anxiety, "Oh no! This is terrible!" He exclaimed.

Erutis was taken aback, "What is?"

"I'm in love with him!" He said as though that explained everything.

"That's a good thing" She said, still confused.

"No! It's terrible!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well for starters I'm a man and he's a man, it's not natural!"

"Raenef-"

"Secondly, I'm not worthy of being with him, he should have some powerful and amazing demon lord, like Krayon, by his side, instead of a weak, pitiful demon lord like me!"

"Raenef-!"

"And most importantly, what about his feelings?! There is no way he would feel the same way for someone like me! I couldn't force my feelings on him!"

"RAENEF!" Erutis shouted, she had been getting more angry the more he talked, "Is that all?" She tried to say calmly.

The demon lord nodded, "Then you're fine" When Raenef looked at her in confusion she continued, "it doesn't matter about genders; if you are in love with someone that should be the only thing that matters, not whether they are female or male! Love is a great gift! All that matters is that you are in deep, true love with someone, with Eclipse. Isn't that right?"

Raenef smiled slightly at her "That is true..." he said quietly.

"Also it doesn't matter about 'power' or rank or anything when you are in love. Once again only the actual loving of someone matters! Look at Romeo and Juliet."

"But... they died" Raenef pointed out hesitantly, it wasn't helping him at all.

"Oh, right, right, bad example" Erutis waved her arms then crossed them in the thinking poise, "Hmm... then think about... us! Chris and I, we are of different ranks, both elite but in entirely different positions, yet we are still together and are in love; rank should make no difference in matters of love."

Raenef, feeling more confident nodded at her in agreement.

"and besides Krayon isn't worth a penny! Eclipse would never choose him over you!" Erutis pouted, still sore over the time Krayon tried to put the moves on her all those years ago.

Raenef laughed despite himself, then he went quiet for a moment, "What about Eclipse's feelings? There is no way I can forget about those" he said quietly.

"I'm sure you'd be surprised at what that demon can hide from you, besides you will never know how things could progress unless you try, right? Why don't you just go and tell him how you feel?" Erutis said comfortingly.

"But what if he doesn't feel the same?" Raenef asked.

"Then he will just tell you that he accepts your feelings but doesn't return them, he isn't as mean as he pretends to be, right?" Erutis winked.

Raenef couldn't deny that, even though Eclipse was quick to anger at times, particularly around Chris and Erutis, he was actually a gentle person, especially to the demon lord, "but wouldn't it be awkward?" Raenef offered, still a little hesitant.

"He wouldn't make it awkward, you should know that" Erutis countered.

Raenef became lost in his own thoughts, 'should I really tell him? If he doesn't feel the same way, he would accept it anyway and try to not make it awkward for either of us... if he does feel the same way, then I...' he had made up his mind, "Okay, I'll tell him how I feel."

"Yes!" Erutis punched the air again, "well, what are we waiting for?! Let's go see him right now! Chris! Come over here, we are going to see Eclipse!" She called over to her husband.

"Coming, Erutis!" Chris answered from far away.

"W-wait! You mean tell him right now, like right this moment?!" Raenef panicked.

"Of course! Don't you want to know how he feels about you?" Erutis dragged the demon lord by his arm in the direction of the castle as Chris joined them.

"Y-yes but... now?! I'm not ready to tell him!" Raenef's eyes were becoming swirly as he panicked even more.

"Rae, if you wait too long it might become too late, do you want to miss your chance? Maybe your only chance?" Erutis asked.

Raenef looked at her and nodded, still nervous but accepting, "no, I don't want to miss my chance... alright I will tell him."

"Yay!" Erutis hugged a very confused Chris then grabbed both of the boys hands and waited for Raenef to get them to Eclipse.

The demon lord thought of the hallway outside the study and whispered "Go!" under his breath. The trio was transported to the very spot he imagined, the doors still closed. Raenef glanced at the doors the blocked Eclipse from him then glanced at Erutis who nodded reassuringly to him. He opened the doors and walked in, with the couple walking behind him.

"Eclipse! Look who came to visit! Raenef called out as cheerfully as he could, his heart pounding in his chest apprehensively.

The dark-haired demon looked up from his conversation with a messenger demon, who, startled but the sudden intrusion, ruffled his large, black, folded wings.

"Good evening Chris, Erutis, nice to see you again, you're looking well and I see Erutis is expecting" Eclipse said, being his usual formal self around people outside the four of them.

Erutis smiled, "I should have guessed you would have realized it right away" then she glanced at Raenef and raised her eyebrows, urging him to talk to his mentor.

"Um... that's amazing that you knew even before she told you, Eclipse!" He could feel his resolve start to waver under the garnet eyes of the dark-haired demon.

"Thank you, master Raenef" Eclipse answered.

"I... um... have s-something I... w-want to... talk to you a-about" Raenef said, self-consciously but trying to hold Eclipse's eyes.

"As do I" Eclipse said, nodding to the demon beside him to indicate that the matter involved him as well, "What is it you wish to talk to me about first?"

"Um, I-I..." Raenef looked around, blushing; he didn't exactly want his love confession to be in front of a room full of people listening, especially a messenger demon he didn't know.

Eclipse noted his hesitation and waved his hand to a corner of the room, silently asking if his lord would like to talk there. The younger demon nodded quickly and Eclipse turned to the messenger demon, "would you excuse us for a moment?" The demon nodded politely.

Eclipse and Raenef went to the corner of the study and the older demon turned to face the demon lord, "what do you want to speak to me about?"

As a result of having his demon's garnet eyes on him, Raenef once again felt himself lose his nerve. He glanced at Erutis, who was watching him will distracting the rest of the room, for support. She nodded in encouragement and mouthed, "It's alright, you can do this!" Raenef nodded back and forced himself to meet his mentor's patient gaze.

Blushing hard, he cleared his throat softly and started to speak, "Eclipse, I-I... um... there is s-something I have to t-tell you, and... I-I know it will be a little bit of a shock but... please don't worry, okay?" Raenef began, pleadingly.

Eclipse, curious to know why his lord was acting so flustered, could feel his heart beat quicken as he nodded for the younger demon to continue, 'He's so cute...' he thought to himself before becoming embarrassed about thinking that and quickly pushing it aside and paying full attention to Raenef.

The blonde demon took a deep breath, "Alright... what I need to tell you is that I... I-I..." he couldn't get the words to come out so he closed his eyes and steeled his resolve, "I lov-!"

Suddenly the room was bathed in a deep red color cutting off Raenef's confession. Everyone looked around the room, trying to find the source of the light. All eyes landed on the portal in the middle of the room; it had been activated and someone was about to come through it!

Raenef glanced at Eclipse with a questioning look; the older demon shook his head, indicating he wasn't expecting anyone. The dark-haired demon looked at the messenger demon, who was just outside the portal's circle, but he look just as confused as the rest of the people in the room.

The two demons walk back toward the group and stood beside Chris and Erutis; Eclipse was ready for trouble and Raenef was just plain curious.

The figure slowly materialized in the middle of the circle and the group make out that it was a beautiful young woman with an excess amount of curly blonde hair tied back in a ponytail. Her outfit revealed her to be of very high class and flowed to hug her curves perfectly.

Finally, she fully entered the room and just stood in one spot silently, carefully scanning the faces of the people in the room as they stared back at her in confusion.

The second her eyes landed on Raenef, a huge smile broke out over her features and she cried out, "Rae!"

The young demon lord yelled out in surprise when she leapt at him, tightly hugging him as though they were long lost friends.

Eclipse's gut told him that this girl was trouble, and he always trusted his instincts, "Who are you?" He demanded almost too harshly.

"You're always Rae's protector, huh?" She said in a bored voice and glared at him; Eclipse flushed a bit and she turned her attention back to Raenef, "Maybe this will help you remember..." She grabbed his chin and brought his face forward roughly, giving him a short kiss.

Raenef's eyes widened and he was too shocked to move. Eclipse, however, feeling jealousy rise up inside him savagely, grabbed his demon lord and pulled him away from the stranger, glaring at the woman fiercely.

At this the woman pouted, "Maybe you don't remember me after all..."

Suddenly it hit Raenef, he knew who she was, the pouting face brought back memories, "L-Leeche?!" He asked in surprise.

The girl smiled widely and nodded enthusiastically, grabbing onto Raenef again. The young demon was in shock and couldn't think of anything to say.

Eclipse groaned inwardly, he knew he could always trust his instincts!

**To be continued...**

**Yay I finally finished typing this, *dies*, and it's... 4:30 in the morning... T_T!**

**But anywho, at least I can finally put this up! I've been away a lot during the summer so sorry for this being so late! And I know this first chapter is really long but I think all the other chapters are shorter... this one just required more detail ^_^''! So there will be six chapters total and I REALLY hope that I get them up faster then I got this chapter up! *Crosses fingers*! I have the entire story written I just don't have it typed up... which is the long part ^_^''**

**I'm just surprised no one else has thought of writing a story on this... or at least none of the stories I've read have anything to do with this ^_^''**

**Well I'm starting on a new story now and once again I'm going away from my usual Cardcaptor Sakura stuff ^_^ It's going to be a Junjou Egotist fanfic (which is part of the manga Junjou Romantica) I hope I give it justice! ^_^**

**Well enough of my blabbing, you know the drill, please review this and tell me what you think, and also tell me if I should enter one of my stories into the contest! **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Thunder-Phoenix**


	2. Marriage agreement and doubts

**Hey guys!! Thunder-Phoenix here! Sorry it took so long for me to update! University is just being mean and not giving me time for anything XP but the semester is almost over so now I finally have time!!! 8D**

**So without further adieu here is the second chapter of "Leeche Returns"! ^_^ hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Demon Diary or any of the characters! T_T**

"**Blah"- talking**

'**Blah'- thoughts**

**Leeche Returns**

**Chapter 2: Marriage agreement and doubts**

"What are you doing back here, Leeche?!" Asked Raenef, trying in vain to struggle out of her tight embrace.

"You know why, silly! Remember my promise 10 years ago?" Leeche rolled her eyes at him. Raenef shook his head, "'In ten years I'll come back for you and we will get married, so you better not find another girl in the mean time', don't you remember? Or did you actually go and find yourself another girl?!" Leeche let go of him and glared fiercely into his eyes.

Eclipse suddenly came into Raenef's mind and he turned a bright shade of red, looking quickly down at the ground to avoid the urge to glance at his mentor.

Eclipse's heart jumped into his mouth painfully, 'Raenef's found a... girl...? It would make things easier,' he glanced at the messenger demon, who was currently so shocked and confused that he hadn't said a word, 'but I... wanted to be his...' Eclipse felt a wave of sadness wash over him.

Leeche's eyes widened, "You did find another girl! Who is she?! She can't stand in my way! Is it her?" she pointed to Erutis.

"Of course not! She's mine!" Chris jumped in, grabbing Erutis' shoulder and holding her close to him to prove his statement, Erutis just rolled her eyes at Chris' reaction.

"I-I didn't find another girl, I promise..." Raenef said, still looking at the ground.

Leeche turned back to him and gave him a sceptical look, "Are you sure?"

Raenef nodded and Eclipse spoke up, "he did not, I'm certain he didn't" When he heard the way Raenef had denied the accusation, he knew this fact was true. Raenef did not lie about things like this.

Leeche squealed in excitement and grabbed Raenef again, "Yay! Then we can get married right away, right?!" She exclaimed happily.

"Well," the messenger demon in the corner finally decided to speak, "this works out well then, if they get married the problem will be solved."

"The problem will be solved? Eclipse, what does he mean?" Raenef finally looked up at his mentor, very confused.

Eclipse glanced at Raenef, his eyes full of sadness, "Master Raenef, there was a messenger from the other demon lords for you sent today," he gestured at the messenger demon in the corner, "they said that you must find a bride and produce an heir soon, before the next new moon, if you wish to keep your position as a demon lord" Eclipse informed him formally.

Raenef's eyes widened again, "get married and... have a kid?" he said dumbfounded.

Eclipse and the messenger demon nodded their heads in unison.

Raenef shot a panicked look at Erutis, who looked just as unhappy and uncertain; she mouthed to him, "what are you going to do?" Raenef shook his head in desperation; he didn't know what to do.

"Perfect! You and I'll get married, have lots of babies and live happily ever after!" Leeche exclaimed excitedly.

Erutis glanced at Eclipse and clearly noticed how depressed he looked, 'I can't let two people who are in love not be together!' she decided. Turning back to Raenef, she mouthed, "leave it to me!" Raenef looked at her in confusion but she shook her head saying she would explain later.

"Well, why don't we hold the wedding this evening for them?" Offered the messenger demon.

"Actually, I think they should postpone it for a while" Erutis quickly cut in before anyone could agree.

Everyone turned to her, "Why?!" Leeche whined.

"I think they should go on a date" Erutis stated simpily.

"What?!" Raenef exclaimed; this was her plan?!

"Yes, you know, they should see if they are meant for each other. Also this will strength the love they have and Rae will be far less likely chance of falling in love with someone else," At this she suddenly had a really strong urge to glance at Eclipse but she didn't, instead she continued her point, "If he did Leeche would probably unleash her wrath on us all, she's a demon slayer, and I don't think any of us can compete with her, right?"

Catching on to what she was saying, Eclipse and Raenef quickly agreed and Leeche, feeling very happy that Raenef would strengthen his love for her if this worked, said, " I am pretty powerful" examining her fingernails for effect.

"But I thought we-ouch!" Chris had received a sharp jab in the gut from Erutis before he could finish his sentence. Upon receiving a fierce glare from her, he quickly realized that he should just go along with whatever she was saying, "I-I mean, we were almost... destroyed the last time she was here!" He offered.

The demon looked at Leeche sceptically, until she gave him one of her infamous "Leeche glares" and his expression instantly changed to fear, obviously convinced, "a few more days would be fine, I guess... the demon lords can allow 4 days, when the new moon comes, but no more" he said.

Raenef and Eclipse felt like celebrating; without thinking they glanced at each other, smiling brightly. The minute their eyes met they both went a bright shade of red and Raenef quickly looked down at the floor. One thing was going through Eclipse's mind as he stared at his lord, 'I need to stop this wedding somehow and find out if Master Raenef feels the same for me.'

"Thank you for the message, you may go" Eclipse said to the demon, who bowed and stepped back on to the portal, disappearing slowly in a blinding red light. Eclipse turned to the newly arrived woman and said, "Leeche, please follow me, I will show you where you will stay while you are here, you two as well," he nodded to Chris and Erutis, "Master Raenef, please wait here, I will come back and then we can resume your studies."

Raenef nodded and Leeche and Chris followed Eclipse as he walked towards the door, "Eclipse I need to talk to Rae for a sec, I'll stay here, Chris can you get settled without me?" Chris glanced, confused, at his wife as she spoke but deciding not to ask he just nodded and left with the other two.

Once she knew for sure they wouldn't be able to hear her anymore, Erutis turned to Raenef and said, "alright, you only have 4 days to convince Leeche not to marry you, tell Eclipse how you feel, woo him, and then convince him to marry you" Erutis counted on her fingers as she listed the to-do list, "this is going to be hard, but I think we can do it!"

"M-marry Eclipse?!" Raenef could feel himself get bright red.

"You have to marry someone" she answered coolly, "and who would be better than the one you love?!" Her voice changed to a more excited tone, "whether it is a girl or a guy doesn't matter; if you love someone, that should be all that matters, the feeling not the gender, right?"

Raenef, still bright red, smiled shyly and nodded slowly.

"Alright!" Erutis clapped her hands together suddenly, startling Raenef, "Let's get started! We have some planning to do!"

Suddenly that heard a slow "tap, tap, tap" of someone wearing high heels approaching the door.

"Shh!" Erutis whispered, placing a finger on her lips.

Raenef gave her a weird look and whispered, "everyone knows we are in here and you're the on who is talking."

She gave him a fierce look back and said, "maybe so, but if we are quiet they might think we are gone and we can continue planning this."

Raenef nooded, definitely not wanting anyone to hear what was going on in this room. He listened closely, the footsteps had stopped and after a moment Erutis motioned to Raenef that she was going to go look to see if anyone was there. The moment she moved towards the door, however, the high-heeled person continued on their way from the door and the tap of their shoes slowly faded away until there was silence again.

"Whoa! That was close! I thought that they might have heard us! Okay, time to make this happen!" Erutis exclaimed happily.

"But... what can I do? I don't even know if he returns my feelings and even if he does there is still the problem or being engaged already, how will I tell Leeche I don't want to be with her I want to be with Eclipse?" Raenef asked, he thought it might have been his imagination but he was sure he heard a small gasp come from beside him. He looked around but saw nothing so he shrugged it off.

Erutis paced the room, deep in thought, "I think you should tell Eclipse how you feel first; then, if he loves you back, the two of you can figure out how to tell Leeche" Erutis explained.

Raenef looked down at the floor, "what if he doesn't feel the same?"

Because he wasn't watching Erutis, he didn't see the way she smirked knowingly at him, "Well, you'll pass that bridge when you get to it!" She exclaimed, trying to get him to understand. To herself she thought, 'there is no way Eclipse wouldn't return your feelings Rae, believe me!'

Raenef looked up, eyes full of determination, "Alright, I-I'll tell him today... I think I can do it," his voice shook slightly from nerves but there was clear resolve in it as well.

"That's the spirit, Rae! Go get 'em!" Erutis cheered.

"Get what exactly?" A painfully familiar voice asked.

Raenef spun around to face his garnet-eyed mentor and stuttered out, "u-um... g-get... Chris! Yeah... he..."

"Is being weird again... so we were just plotting against him," Erutis said quickly, coming to Raenef's aid, the demon lord just nodded enthusiastically in response, grateful to her.

Eclipse just looked between them two sceptically, "if you say so. Erutis, would you go help Chris? We need to finish with today's lessons before he can help you with your scheme." He explained.

"Of course! We were actually just finished!" Erutis sounded a little too happy to leave the two but if Eclipse noticed he gave no indication of it. She rushed out of the study, pausing at the door only to give Raenef a quick thumbs-up, before turning around the corner. She said a quick hi to Leeche who was staring at an oil painting in the hall and went up the stairs to the guest hall.

Eclipse and Raenef settled back into their previous spots around the large table and Raenef picked up the book and buried his face in it, pretending to read. He was trying to get himself prepared for his major confession, but no matter how much he told his heart to stop beating so hard, it just pounded all the harder.

Eclipse on the other hand was worrying about the odd behaviour of Raenef's; it seemed as though he was even more fidgety since Erutis and Chris showed up, 'I wonder what is wrong... Maybe Erutis said something odd to him?' Then a really horrible thought struck him, 'Oh no! What if she told him how I felt about him?! I'm certain she has an idea of how I feel and how they go beyond a mentor/student relationship! I did not want him to be burdened by that! Even though there have been times when a Demon Lord chooses an underling as a lover, but never has a demon ever sought after his Lord! It is just unheard of! I really hope she did not tell him anything! Maybe he just has something weighing on his mind?' He tried, in vain, to console himself, 'Oh he was about to tell me something before Leeche showed up, maybe that is what is ailing him?' Eclipse decided it was worth a shot.

The demon cleared his throat and asked, "Master Raenef? You were about to tell me something before our new guest appeared... what was it?"

Raenef's face burst into a fluorescent res color and he stuttered out, trying to buy himself sometime, "Y-You mean this morning, r-right?"

"Yes, Master Raenef" Eclipse said patently.

"U-um... well..." Raenef couldn't seem to get himself to say how he felt; he was just too scared of losing Eclipse, despite Erutis' constant reassurement. Then he thought of something to delay it a bit longer, give him time to calm down and clear up something that had been bugging him for a while. Putting his book down, he said, "u-um... I-I was going to ask you if you could just call me 'Raenef'."

Eclipse could help but blush a little, which was definitely disgraceful for a demon of his status to do, but then again Raenef always made him do and feel weird things, "B-but Master Rae-"

"Please, Eclipse! Even if it is just when we are alone or with Erutis or Chris... please?"

There was definitely no way Eclipse could ever go against Raenef's wishes; it didn't even matter Raenef was his lord, he would still do whatever his said, "Yes... Raenef" he said softly and went quickly back to busying himself with his notes to hide his blushing face.

Raenef blushed too, being reminded of not too long ago when Eclipse called him by his first name before Erutis and Chris came. He smiled shyly at his book and tried to force himself to read a least a little bit of what he was supposed to but his mind was too chaotic and the words blurred before his eyes.

He glanced up at the concentrating Eclipse and let his mind wonder, 'would it really be okay if told him I love him? I know that Erutis told me not to worry about it, but I still have doubts... I... I don't want to scare him away or make him feel awkward... I want him to be with me forever... maybe she's right... maybe everything will be okay and he'll be okay with how I feel... or better yet... maybe he will feel the same way...'

While Raenef debated in his head, Eclipse had lifted his head slightly to catch the glimpse of his lord and ended up catching eyes with Raenef, who instantly went even redder and buried his head in the book again.

'There is something else bothering him, I can feel it...' Eclipse thought to himself, "Mas-... Raenef, is there something else on your mind?"

Raenef shook his head frantically, "N-no, nothing!"

"Honestly?"

"H-Honestly!"

Eclipse nodded, "If you are sure... Raenef," He went back to his notes.

Raenef continued staring while his mind debated once again, 'this could be our only chance for a while, since everyone being here will give me less time to study... but if he doesn't... you never know unless you try! Just... Just try!... Alright... here I go...' He started to speak in an unusually quiet voice, "Eclipse? U-um... actually there is something I have to tell you..."

The garnet-eyed mentor looked up and closed his book, sensing Raenef was about to say something very important, "of course, Raenef, what is it?"

"Well... It kinda has to do with Leeche... and the wedding... and how I-I really... feel..."

Eclipse went instantly very serious and focused fully on Raenef, 'What could it be?'

"I w-wanted to t-tell you that... I-I... I..." he took a deep breath before continuing, "Eclipse, I lov-"

"Rae darling!" Leeche burst through into the room dramatically and ran towards Raenef, wrapping her arms around him tightly, "I have to talk to you right now!" She said in a fake serious voice.

"Leeche..." Eclipse was clearly having difficulties keeping his temper in check, "Master Raenef and I were talking" Raenef flinched slightly at the 'Master Raenef', he hated how formal they had to be to each other, "Would you mind waiting outside?"

"No!" Leeche whined, "I came to tell Raenef that he is going to marry me that day after tomorrow!"

"What?!" Eclipse and Raenef exclaimed together.

**Ta-da! Chapter two is done and done! ^_^ Hope you enjoyed it and you know the drill, review it so I can see what you think and so I can know if I should continue or not! ^_^**

**The next chapter might not be up for a while since I have exams and I'm going to be going away for a while, but if I bring my laptop then I will have the next chapter up when I get back! ^_^**

**Hope you guys have as much fun reading this as I had writing it! ^_^ Toodles to all! XP**

**Thunder-Phoenix**


	3. Short Notice

**Hey peoples! It's Thunder-Phoenix! So... yeah this took A LOT longer than I thought it would... I'm really sorry to everyone who was waiting so patiently for this! Special thanks to those who messaged me reminding me that they were still eagerly awaiting this chapter! Thank you! Don't know when the next one will be up but hopefully it won't be too much longer! ^_^**

**Anywho! Enjoy chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Demon Diary or any of the characters! T_T**

"**Blah"- talking**

'**Blah'- thoughts**

**Leeche Returns**

**Chapter 3: Short Notice**

Eclipse, Raenef, Leeche, Erutis and Chris all sat in chairs in the study, Raenef's lessons completely forgotten, listening to Leeche's story.

"So I told him to tell the demon lord people that the marriage has been changed to that day, the sooner the better I think!" She explained happily.

Eclipse tried hard to ignore the fact that she said "demon lord people" so informally but couldn't help a little anger escape in his voice as he said, "but what about your former plan? Strengthen your love?"

"Well, clearly we don't need to do that, do we?" Leeche said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Why would we when our love is already so incredibly strong, right?" She looked pointedly between Raenef and Eclipse as though daring them to contradict her.

"How were you even able to get in contact with the messenger demon again?" Erutis asked, trying to buy time to figure something out.

"Easy, he came to me, it seems that he was coming back to ask Rae for a formal date and time for the wedding and I was in... the hall" it seemed to Erutis that she meant to say something else, but she didn't bring it up, "He had come through the wrong portal, but he had been to Rae's castle before and kind of knew where he was. He recognized me and asked me what day it would be held and I said the day after tomorrow would be good. I had thought about it after we all talked about it and when he asked me why I changed my mind I simply wondered aloud if there would be a problem with the date he said it would be okay. He was a very understanding person" she said with a fake innocent grin plastered on her face.

Erutis imagined Leeche glaring at the demon messenger and understood right away why he had backed off without perusing it further. She glanced over at Raenef and saw the panicked look on his face, she didn't know what to do. The warrior caught his eye and tried to smile reassuringly at him before she said, "That sounds like a great idea, Leeche."

Leeche shot a suspicious look over at Erutis as thought she thought the warrior was testing her or teasing her in some way. The look turned into a smile, though it didn't reach her cold eyes, and she said, "I know, isn't it?" and giggled before standing up and grabbing Raenef's hand, pulling the demon lord with her, "Okay Rae darling, we have to start organizing the wedding, let's get going!"

"Actually" Erutis interrupted, standing suddenly to stop her, "I need to have a quick word with your... fiancé before you take him."

Leeche glared at her and stared as though trying to decide something, the she smiled smugly, as though showing that she'd just won something, and nodded, "Sure, just give him back soon, I need everyone else's help so come everyone" she commanded looking around at the group. Raenef could have sworn she had stared longer at Eclipse than any of the others but he couldn't be certain.

Everyone but Raenef and Erutis left the room leaving the two in silence, waiting for the footsteps to fade.

Once they did Erutis spoke up, "Rae...? Are you okay...?"

Raenef just glanced up at her and sighed, "I don't want to marry her, I want..." he blushed slightly and looked back down at his fingers.

"I know..." Erutis went over to him, "Don't worry, I have an idea: just try even harder to tell him how you feel."

"She won't let me be with him even if the feelings are mutual... and I don't want to make her sad..." Raenef said quietly, showing his caring side.

Erutis sat down beside him and put her hands on either side of his face to make him look up at her, "If you tell Eclipse, he will make sure you too will be together, if he feels the same way, and even if he doesn't, he will at least be able to call the wedding off so you don't have to marry someone you don't love. He IS one of the most powerful demons in the world after all" she smiled, "and if you were to marry Leeche even though you don't love her, it would actually hurt her more than if you didn't marry her at all."

This confused Raenef and he looked at her in surprise, "Really, why?"

The warrior nodded, "she wouldn't ever receive your love and there would be a gap between you two that she would never be able to overcome."

Raenef nodded slowly, "That makes a little sense."

"So go tell him the next chance you get, okay? I'll try to help get you two some one on one time" Erutis let him go and offered a hand to him, "Let's get going, everything is going to work out Raenef, I promise" she smiled confidently.

The demon lord smiled back and accepted her hand, standing up. Together they walked out of the room, Raenef thought of Eclipse and muttered under his breath, "Go!" so that they were transported to the room that the rest of the group was in.

"Rae Darling! You're just in time!" Leeche instantly grabbed him and pulled him to the middle of the room, Raenef sae that they were in the main hall and assumed this was where the wedding would happen. He noticed, soon after, all the demons that had shown up to help with the preparations. He was soon overwhelmed with a dozen demons asking him various questions on the wedding arrangements. He assumed they were all wedding planners as he felt like he was going to get trampled by the shoving the planners were doing.

Erutis watched Leeche drag him off before turning to Eclipse, "Can I talk to you for a moment?" she asked.

Eclipse nodded to then to the demon he was talking to, who bowed back to him and moved away, "What is it, Erutis?" He asked.

"You know what's up, Eclipse" she said sternly crossing her arms, "Are you just going to let this happen?"

Eclipse gave her a fake surprised look, "I don't know what you mean" but his blush said otherwise.

"Come on! You should be over there trying to steal him back from her!" She nodded towards the couple to be married.

Eclipse glanced over but shook his head, "I couldn't, I want what is best for Raenef and if he is happy I will be happy as well" He said with a small smile.

Erutis felt like smacking both of the guys then locking them in a room together so they could finally say how they truly felt about each other! She kept her cool however and said "Look over there, does he look happy to you?"

This time Eclipse looked intently at the couple, watching the one he loved for signs of unhappiness; he was very surprised at what he saw.

As he watched, Raenef kept trying to get away from Leeche's fierce grip and looked like he would rather be anywhere but here.

"Maybe he is just embarrassed" Eclipse offered weakly.

As if to prove him wrong, Raenef glanced over at the two of them with desperate, longing eyes. Erutis knew these eyes were for Eclipse but the older demon only took it as a sign of distress, nothing more. Raenef quickly looked away with a blush when he noticed Eclipse staring at him.

"He does look rather unhappy" Eclipse said sadly, looking back at Erutis.

"Then go get him!" Erutis started pushing him forward.

"W-wait! What if telling him how I feel about him makes him feel even worse? If he doesn't like me the way I like him it could hurt him and make him feel responsible" Eclipse felt very un-demon like, being pushed around by a mortal, especially considering the demons in the room were starting to stare at him oddly.

Erutis gave a loud exasperated sigh, "think Eclipse! Would Raenef so that?"

Eclipse shook his head slowly.

"Yeah, now stop delaying and go talk to him!" She gave him one final push forward.

Eclipse walked stiffly over to the couple, who were talking to a florist, Raenef making futile attempts at sneaking away.

"Excuse me , master Raenef , may I speak with you for a moment?" He asked politely, glancing around to silently ask the permission of those around the demon lord.

"Su-" Raenef started but Leeche cut in.

"No! We have a wedding to plan! His lessons will just have to wait!" She protested.

"This is about the wedding" Eclipse said, which was partially the truth.

"Then I should be able to come along!" She whined.

"This is for the groom only, don't worry, I'll have him back here right away" Eclipse said he needed to talk with Raenef and he was going to have his way no matter what.

Leeche glared at the older demon, who met her eyes straight on "Fine!" She said finally, "But don't steal him away! Bring him right back!"

This comment confused Eclipse: she couldn't know his intentions, could she? He didn't show any signs of distress, he bowed to them and lead Raenef way from the main group.

Raenef followed him to a corner of the room, wondering what this was about. 'Maybe he wants to help out with the preparations?' He wondered then his heart sank, 'then that would mean that he wants me to marry her... maybe he really doesn't feel anything like that for me...'

The two of them stopped and Eclipse turned to face his demon lord.

Raenef's heart fluttered as a result of the unusual look on his mentor's face. He looked determined and also a little longing but there was also a slight nervousness about him that was unusual for the demon and made Raenef nervous in turn, "S-so... what did you n-need to speak to me about?" He looked at the wall and cursed himself for always stuttering around the older demon.

Eclipse watched him for a bit longer, 'is this really a good idea?' He wondered and glances over at Erutis, who was eyeing them, she looked about ready to kill him if he didn't say he loved the demon lord soon. Eclipse then glanced at Leeche and she too look ready to murder him but for a different reason. He couldn't help but have a flare of jealousy rise up in him. If Raenef married she, she could give him what he needed... what could he, Eclipse, give the demon lord? He shook his head clear of the thoughts. He loved Raenef too much to let him go unhappy without a fight... and if Erutis was wrong... He swallowed nervously.

Eclipse looked back at Raened who had lifted his head up curiously at his mentor's silence. The demon couldn't help but smile, he definitely couldn't let his master go without a fight! "Mast-... Raenef... about the wedding..." He started, picking his words carefully.

Raenef braced himself, if Eclipse wished him well he would take it and be happy.

"I-I... I think..." The demon sighed, the was so much harder that it should have been. He blushed slightly but remained looking into Raenef's eyes, to show his sincerity, "I don't think you should marry Leeche" He told his pupil in a rushed voice.

Raenef was extremely surprised, he stared at Eclipse with his mouth wide open, "Y-you... don't...?" He repeated in a quiet voice. He was so happy that his mentor had told him that... it at least meant that he could count on Eclipse to help him with this problem and, even better, there might be a chance that the demon lord could be with the one he truly loved.

Eclipse shook his head, "No" He didn't know what Raenef's reaction meant, did it mean that he could confess the honest truth...? Or was it not meant to be?

"W-why?" He asked in a quiet voice, almost holding his breath in anticipation of the answer, soon realizing that he was indeed holding his breath, and he let it go out slowly.

"Well... Raenef... the truth is that... I-I..." He glanced at the ground briefly before closing his eyes, 'I can do this... I am the elite demon, Eclipse...' he gave himself a pep talk before opening his eyes and looked into Raenef's. The demon raised his hand and placed it on his master's cheek, momentarily forgetting everyone else in the room. Raenef's eyes widened and his heart was pounding, remembering what had happened earlier that day. This time though, instead of jumping, he froze in place and stared into his demon's garnet eyes.

Eclipse's nervousness vanished in those blue eyes and he felt himself sinking deeper and deeper into them. Before he knew it, he was leaning in closer to his master, "Raenef... I want... I think I'm in-"

"RAE!" A shrill voice sounded over all the preparation babble and everyone turned to face the owner of the voice, Leeche. Including Raenef and Eclipse themselves, their lips only a few centimetres apart. Apparently, Erutis had tried to distance her from them but she saw Eclipse touch her fiancé and got really mad. The demon looked at the warrior, who shrugged apologetically and he sighed. Then it just clicked in the demon lord's mind that he had been insanely close to his mentor and he jumped back away from him with a bright red face, only making the usually stoic demon even angrier.

Leeche ran forward and grabbed Raenef's hand, plastering a fake smile on her face and glaring at Eclipse fiercely like he was the foulest thing in the entire world, "We have to pick flower arrangements, you've kept Rae for far too long" She told the dark-haired demon warningly and pulled Raenef away.

Eclipse watched as the girl carried off the one he loved with a sharp glare and accidently set one of the flower arrangements on fire. He glaresd at the ground and walked out of the room, as to not cause anymore damage.

Raenef was dragged away, stuttering out feeble attempts at protests. He glanced back at Eclipse and just managed to watch as the demon went out the door. Raenef felt disappointed, he desperately needed to know why his mentor was against him getting arried, especially if that reason resulted in him being with the demon the rest of his life and not Leeche.

At the same time, however, he was incredibly happy. He can now get out of this with Eclipse's help and hopefully not hurt Leeche's feeling. He couldn't stop a huge smile from covering his face as this new hope blossomed. He had a little bit more enthusiasm in everything he did, although he didn't help much with the planning because he was daydreaming much of the time. However, people did notice this change in the demon lord. Leeche seemed to smile more victoriously than usual and the decorators weren't as scared of her as before.

However, there was one set of eyes that shouldn't have seen the change, for they took it completely the wrong way.

Eclipse, after calming down slightly, took a deep breath and decided to try again at telling his master what needed to be said. He turned and stood at the doorway, this time going to move to a different room to tell him. He froze when he saw Raenef's expression, however. The demon lord looked so happy, smiling at everyone and going along with Leeche without hesitation. The demon's heat ached with Raenef smiled at his fiancé, 'he looks so happy with her, no he can't... I thought he wasn't happy...' then a thought came to him, 'what if this is his way of showing me that he wants to marry her...' As if to answer his question, Leeche turned and glanced to the door, giving Eclipse a smug smile. She wrapped her arms around Raenef who smiled at her and continued on his way, in a daze. The elite demon could physically feel his heart break: the one he loved was in love with another. He mentally smacked himself, 'of course! How could he ever choose you to love? He should go with someone as high class, not a lowly demon... an underling...'

All these realizations hit him so hard that he could barely breathe. He couldn't have anyone see him like this, especially not Raenef, so he just turned around and walked away, struggling to control himself.

Erutis had witnessed the whole thing and realized why Eclipse was so upset. She rushed after him, quickly telling her husband she would be right back.

She saw the demon wandering down the hallway at a fast pace, head down and his arms wrapped around himself.

"Eclipse! Wait!" She called to him.

He jumped slightly which surprised her greatly, 'he must really be out of it!' However, the demon kept walking away, even faster than before it seemed, "ECLIPSE, please! Wait!"

"What do you want?" He shouted back, not slowing down or even looking back. He cursed himself for letting his emotions for Raenef make him so un-demon like, as his voice showed how hurt he felt.

"You have to tell him! Tell Rae!"

"I'm not going to! He is obviously happy with Leeche, it would only complicate things!"

"No, he isn't! He wants-"

"Yes! Didn't you see him with her just now? I..." He sighed and said in a softer voice, "I shouldn't get involved."

"But Eclipse-!"

"No, I won't force my petty emotions on him..." Eclipse started at the ground, "It's the least I can do" He could no longer take it anymore, he thought about his bed chambers and muttered, "Go!" He vanished, leaving Erutis extremely worried about the fate of her two friends...

- To be continued-

**DONE! 8DDD Man I am so sorry this took so long! T_T sorry to everyone who waited so patiently! **

**Special thanks to:**

**JinJinJin- who kept at me to finish writing this! Loves you lots your encouragement got me to really finish this thing, hopefully the next chapter won't be as long! T_T**

**Jessica499499- sorry for not being able to reply for a long time! I had so much to do but you are always an awesome fan and I appreciate your dedication! ^^ I hope you will let me know what you think of this story too**

**That is all I have to say about this! Hopefully the next chapter won't take too long! Wish me luck!**

**And of course please reply and let me know what you think about this story! ^^**


	4. Moonlight and Misunderstandings

**Hey guys! Thunder-Phoenix here!  
I know what you are thinking… I'm incredibly sorry for taking so freaking long to do this! T_T I've been having some… interesting things happen in my life and I just couldn't find the time or willpower to do this, but now I'm finally getting back to it ^^  
This is all thanks to a few awesome people who I'm dedicating this chapter to ^^**

**JinJinJin: Thank you for keeping me on track and making sure I get this done! I owe you! ^^**

**Water-Phoenix17: Thank you so much for sticking with me and keeping in touch through messages! It's awesome! ^^**

**Anywho, this really doesn't need any intro so without further ado enjoy ^^**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Demon Diary or any of the characters!**

"**Blah"- talking**

'**Blah'- thoughts**

**Leeche Returns:**

**Chapter 4: Moonlight and Misunderstandings**

Raenef couldn't get to sleep that night, Eclipse's words kept echoing in his head and he kept wondering what the older demon had meant. He had tried to find his mentor after the preparations were finished but he couldn't find Eclipse anywhere. He had checked the entirety of the castle and even asked the

guards that terrified him… but to no avail.

When he asked Chris and Erutis, however, the girl warrior told him Eclipse was probably in his own room and gave him a look that said "go there before I force you there". He quickly explained to her that he wasn't allowed in his mentor's room.

She sighed heavily and gave him an even harsher look that said "tell him how you feel now!" Raenef nodded nervously and said "Y-yes… soon…" he had looked longing down the hall they had been in, "as soon as I can find him."

The blonde Demon Lord sighed to himself and sat up in his bed, trying not to get frustrated with the outcome of the past day. He decided he wasn't going to get any sleep at all that night and got out of bed to wander around for a bit.

He put his hair up and walked quietly out of the room. Wandering down the corridor until he reached a balcony and he sat on the ledge, staring up at the full moon. Even as the moon's calming light flooded over him, Raenef couldn't keep thoughts f Eclipse out of his head. He brought his legs up and rested his head on his knees with a sigh.

A streak of silver caught his eye and he watched as a bird flew up to a higher balcony above and the left of him. He smiled and blushed as he remembered that was the room where he had asked Eclipse to stay with him forever. He chuckled at the fact that a little bird had the freedom to fly around the castle, the garnet-eyed demon wasn't as cold as everyone said he was.

He groaned, no matter what he did he couldn't get his dark-haired mentor out of his head. Raenef got off the balconey and decided to walk a bit more.

He was completely in his own little world as he wandered the halls and didn't know where his feet were taking him until he found himself outside the room the bird had flown to, the indoor garden. Raenef smiled to himself, 'maybe a little time in here will distract me…' he thought and walked around the corner to stand under the archway to the garden.

He froze as he saw that he wasn't alone. Quickly dashing behind a pillar, he clutched his chest, trying to slow down his heart. Raenef's face flared dark red and he couldn't seem to breath anymore.

Forcing himself to calm down he slowly peeked around the corner and stared at his mentor.

Eclipse had been having the same problems as his student and had come to the garden to try to clear his head. He still couldn't get over the fact that his demon lord really loved Leeche and was going to be marrying her tomorrow... the demon sighed again and looked back up at the tree that the bird he saw had flown into.

This was his favourite part of the castle partially because the crusaders weren't allowed there. He blushed as he thought of the main reason… his thoughts went back to Raenef and that day… he shook his head and leaned against the wall, crossing his arms across his chest.

He switched his gaze to look up at the stars as the bird flew around his head, chirping. He was much too distracted by his own thoughts to notice the bird, let alone his master watching him silently from the behind the pillar.

Raenef continued staring at him, he wanted to go over to him and tell the handsome demon how he truly felt… after what happened that day he thought he might have a chance. It seemed Eclipse didn't want him marrying Leeche and even though the blonde demon lord knew it was a far leap, he couldn't help but hope that it meant his mentor wanted him to stay…

After watching the dark-haired demon for a bit, he noticed Eclipse sigh heavily, he looked very troubled. Raenef frowned, what was he thinking about? 'Wait!... If he doesn't want me to marry Leeche… he doesn't know that I don't want to marry her!...I wonder if he is worried about that?' He knew it was wishful thinking but he couldn't help but hope for that.

Erutis' words kept repeating in over and over in his head; he had to try, he wanted to be with his mentor so much.

Raenef stepped out of the shadows and the older demon turned his head, still a little lost in his thoughts. His garnet eyes widened when he saw who it was however, "M-master Raenef! What are you doing out here?"

Raenef smiled slightly at him, feeling shy again, "I couldn't sleep… what about you?"

Eclipse nodded, "It was the same with me… I had…" he turned away, "a lot on my mind…"

Raenef sat on the ledge across from him, feeling nervous "l-like what?"

Eclipse glanced at his student before looking back at the stars, "the marriage… and details…" he said, deciding to go with the truth.

Raenef's heart leapt, this was his chance, "Um… Eclipse?" he said slowly.

"Yes, master Raenef?" The older demon answered without looking at him, he couldn't drop the formalities anymore, not after what he had just discovered.

The younger demon frowned at being called "Master Raenef" but let it slide, "Why do you think I shouldn't get married?" He asked in a soft voice.

Eclipse forced his face to remain emotionless, "I don't think you are ready, there are still so much you have yet to learn and you are too young to marry" However it hurt the dark-haired demon to say that, he couldn't tell his lord that he loved him and wanted him to stay. So despite how much eclipse disagreed with what he was saying, he had to say it.

Raenef was shocked, Erutis was wrong! He could feel the tears burning his eyes, threatening to escape as he stared at his mentor in shock, but he forced them back. He had been rejected before he even had a chance to say how he felt! He was so confused, all the signs that the warrior had pointed out showed that he might have a chance at being with Eclipse… but now… "T-then why… why did you… t-try to…?" he wanted to say "kiss me" but he couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence.

Suddenly the young demon lord started to get angry, the more he thought, the angrier he got. He closed his eyes and turned his head, trying to stay calm. However, he couldn't hold it back and glared at Eclipse, bursting out angrily, "I'm more than ready to get married! That isn't for you to decide, Eclipse! I AM a demon lord!"

Eclipse was surprised at the outburst and then felt himself get angry too (which was definitely something that demon's don't do) "What are you saying? You are far too young!" 'Could Raenef's feelings for Leeche really be so strong that he will not listen to what I am saying?' Eclipse thought sadly to himself.

"No I am not! I'm older than a lot of people who get married!" He took a deep breath; if he couldn't have Eclipse by his side forever then he would at least want him by his side for the wedding. He sighed, "If I'm going to be marrying Leeche… I want you to be my best man, Eclipse" he said in a quiet voice.

Eclipse stared at him in shock and anger, he knew there was no harm meant by the request, but it still hurt him more than he would like to admit. How could the one he love ask him to give him to another? "No, I refuse!" Eclipse said stubbornly, trying not to act childishly but failing miserably.

Raenef felt his eyes fill with tears and he spat out angrily, "Fine!" and stormed off back to his room, forgetting in his anger that he could just teleport there.

Eclipse stared up at the stars, embarrassed for his actions and thoughts but too depressed to care, "…fine…"

To be continued

***Sigh of relief* DONE!... I know it's such a short chapter considering how long you all waited… I'm sorry! T_T the next chapter is also the last and will for sure be much longer… and more action-packed XP**

**Anywho, once again I hope you guys all review this and I appreciate you reading it! I hoped everyone liked it!**

**Thanks guys!**

**Thunder-Phoenix**


End file.
